


Ownership

by Ciule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Severus Snape, Pregnancy, Set around 1530, Smut, age gap, pregnancy kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciule/pseuds/Ciule
Summary: While the midwife was there, he had told his wife she needed to do better, because he was in need of a true heir, a son, but right now, it seemed like his daughter was perfect. Obviously, he couldn’t tell anyone exactly that. And it had all happened against his will.





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> I had this image of Severus in Elizabethan clothing in my head, and then the Slytherin Sunday came up on the Facebook Group Granger Enchanted Survivors. The invite was an image that resonated with the one in my head, and voila - this short, smutty story was born.

His tiny daughter was pretty, her little fists curling adorably as she yawned widely. The small body became relaxed, and he felt an odd stirring in his chest as she promptly fell asleep, pursing her little mouth. 

While the midwife was there, he had told his wife she needed to do better, because he was in need of a true heir, a son, but right now, it seemed like his daughter was _ perfect. _ Obviously, he couldn’t tell anyone exactly _ that _. And it had all happened against his will. 

Xxxx

“I know,” he sighed, staring morosely at the Board of Governors. 

The five wizards, smartly dressed in fashionable velvets, large hats and tight breeches nodded sternly at the Headmaster. Some of them were sweating in the overly hot July weather, even though a comfortable breeze wafted through the shades in the High Courtyard of Hogwarts. 

“You will find,” his blonde friend, Lucius Malfoy said kindly, “having a wife is not so bad after all, Severus.” 

“And you, an unmarried Headmaster, in a school filled with young, susceptible witches is absolutely unheard of,” Willoughby Prewett shot in, his jowls quivering with moral outrage. “Those girls, I tell you, are so easy to lead astray, and you…”

“I certainly hope the Board has noted my impeccable conduct,” Severus bit back, challenging Prewett in a silent staring match, ending with the other man glancing at his feet. _ They might foist a wife on him, but no one would be allowed to say he had ever touched a student inappropriately. _

“Now, come on,” Lucius said soothingly, “we all know you are a well-mannered wizard without any designs on our young, Pure-blood witches. Think about it, how nice it’ll be having a young wife, and your own family after a while? You need an heir, Severus. Make sure you get a young and fertile wife. You aren’t getting any younger, you know. What about young Blaise Zabini’s half-sister, the one that’s born out of wedlock?” 

Severus scowled at the man, deliberately keeping his hands from fiddling with the buttons on his black velvet doublet. _ It was all well and good for Lucius, but the man knew, Severus’ choices in the matter were very limited. No Pure-blood father would give his daughter in marriage to a Half-blood upstart, no matter how accomplished and respected the Half-blood in question was. Not even to one who held one of the highest positions in magical Britain. Consequently, Severus would have to marry someone not Pure of blood. And no, young Mr. Zabini wouldn’t give his bastard, Pure-blooded sister to Severus, no matter what Lucius thought in his little world of power plays. _

Though, Lucius was right about him needing an heir. If Severus was to inherit the Prince estate when his grumpy grandfather finally died, he would have to produce an heir, or else his grandfather had sworn it would all go to his cousin, thrice removed. The rather batty Meningham Prince-Bagshot would obviously would spend the fortune and the lands on buying Firewhisky and Moonstone Elixirs to combat his venereal diseases, and Severus would lose out on the opportunity to continue growing potion ingredients on his own land. Consequently, Severus would need a wife, though he really didn't want to burden himself with a witch. 

His grandfather certainly wasn’t growing younger, and at 102, he couldn’t be expected to live more than maybe ten or fifteen years. _ Severus would need to produce an heir, soon, to live comfortably in his old age. Who knew how long he would stay in the good graces of the current ruler of the Wizengamot, keeping his position as Headmaster? The Chief Warlock, Master Tom Riddle was a fickle man, prone to both reward and punish people as he saw fit. _

Thus it happened, that Severus made an offer to young Hermione Granger’s father. She was a Muggle born, but moreover, she was, at least smart. He should know, having taught her for six years. She had barely finished her sixth grade when the former Headmaster managed to fall off the Astronomy Tower, stargazing after a Firewhisky too many. Most of her female classmates were already married or promised, but her Muggle born status made her into an undesirable bride. 

Severus detested the way most young witches were obsessed with clothing, the incessant talking and giggling and the way they made calf’s eyes at _ handsome _ young wizards. _ No one had ever made eyes at Severus, but at least his whores kept quiet. The bookish young Miss Granger would suit him fine, if he could get her to shut up too. And, he had to admit, she had become good-looking. Over the last year, he had found himself staring at her, noting the way light played on the golden strands in her brown hair, and how the upturn on her lips made it seem she was always hiding a small smile. Sometimes, in the confines of his bedroom, late at night, he had even pictured the girl as he took himself in hand, though it made him ashamed of himself. _

“I am relieved,” her Muggle father, Trademaster Granger confessed to him, scratching his curly hair underneath his yellow cap. “We couldn’t possibly marry her off to an ordinary man, and it seems no wizards were interested before you. We thought she might have had to take the veil.” 

“I would like to marry before school commences,” Severus offered, and her father nodded. 

“Yes, yes. Would you allow her to finish her schooling?” 

Severus arched an eyebrow. “That would be … most … unusual. However, she can read all the books she’d possibly want in my library.” 

“That would be pleasing to her,” her father said with a smile. “She seeks knowledge, more than anything.” 

“I know,” Severus said with satisfaction. 

Thus, he married the young woman. 

Xxxx

Hermione Granger was clasping her hands demurely in front of her great skirt, the blue periwinkle silks swishing as he lifted her up to swing her over the high doorstep to the Headmaster’s chambers. 

Upon entering, her eyes came alight, and she sighed: “So many books, my Lord!” 

“You’ll be allowed to read them,” he said graciously, and the girl beamed at him. 

The joy in her eyes made him straighten up, and she looked at him like he was a _ man, _ not just a powerful wizard. For the wedding, he had worn his best, black silk doublet with inlaid silver buttons, a moderately sized black collar, adorned with black onyx, and his blach breeches with a dark green codpiece, finishing with his black dragon hide boots and a large hat capped with a black raven feather. _ Still, he knew he wasn’t much to look at for a girl like her. _

He knew, she couldn’t possibly be happy about the marriage, marrying her stern Headmaster, a man almost twenty years her senior, but she was a smart girl, probably realizing that he was one of very few options for her to get married. At least, she hadn’t voiced a protest, though Merlin knew, she was feisty enough in class, when she wanted to. Secretly, he had enjoyed that, because most witches were taught to be quiet, submissive and passive. _ She was different, but she was still eager to please her Professors. _

Looking at the girl, he supposed she was more than pretty. Her large, liquid brown eyes, the barely tamed light brown hair underneath her hat, her sweet face made an altogether pleasing view, and now, her deep decolletage proved that her breasts had a nice swell. Taking the girl would be pleasurable, for him, at least. His cock hardened, as he thought about breaching her virgin hole, and how she’d moan and whimper as he took her. 

The wedding ceremony had been quick, and he had shaken hands with her parents, both of them smiling and crying as their daughter was Apparated away with her new husband. 

Those friends of hers, Potter and Weasley, had been standing in the back, looking helplessly enraged as he had claimed her lips with a kiss to seal the ceremony, making his ownership of sweet, young Hermione Granger known to the rest of the world. He supposed, they might both have had designs on the witch. 

Weasley, that silly sod, a poor Pure-blood, was engaged to the equally inane Miss Lavender Brown, but the way he looked at Miss Granger proved, he’d like nothing better than to have her, maybe even set her up as his mistress. 

The Half-blood Potter might have married the girl, but that really wasn’t Severus’ problem. If the boy hadn’t seen fit to propose to his friend, it was his loss. Besides, rumours said, the Potter boy was more often seen in the boys’ bathroom, spying on other boys. 

“What do you expect of me, my Lord husband?” The girl said, her eyes downcast as she stood in the middle of the floor. His office was a circular chamber, with large windows looking out on the grounds. Bookshelves filled the walls, and his great desk stood in the middle of the room. Apart from that, there was a lectern for reading by the windows. Visitors to the Headmaster would have to stand in front of his desk. 

Severus watched her for a while, as she squirmed in front of him, clearly uncomfortable and maybe a little scared. Her breathing became faster, making her breasts strain against the tight confines of her corset. Her fear and obvious discomfort turned him on, making his cock twitch in his breeches. She was so pretty, so innocent, and clearly worried about the whole marriage, and suddenly, Severus knew he’d enjoy breaking her in, making her submit to his will, making her carry his heirs. 

“You will be an obedient wife, complying to my wishes. You will be the Mistress of Hogwarts, ruling the House-elves, making sure the castle is well-kept, clean and supplied with food, and you will keep quiet. No chattering. And you will give me an heir as soon as possible. Now, undress.” 

She blinked at him, biting her lip. “Now, my Lord?” she asked, uncertainly. 

“Yes.” 

“All of it? It takes a lot of time to dress… all these clothes…” 

He rolled his eyes. “Very well. I would have liked to see what I have saddled myself with, but there’ll be time for that later.” 

Moving over to the desk, he beckoned her, and she came, reluctantly. 

“Bend over,” he said callously, and she gave him an incredulous look, before lowering her upper body to the desk. 

He rucked up her silk skirts and the numerous petticoats, finding her silk drawers parted, and dragged his hand over her thatch of brown curls. _ This wouldn’t do. Once, in his youth, he had taken a girl with a dry cunt. It had not been pleasurable, and he preferred them wet, so as to not rub his cock raw. _

“_Lubricatem,_” he cast, and the girl started, emitting a high-pitched whine. 

_" _What was that?” Her voice was breathy, and as he rubbed her now wet slit, she quivered under his hands. 

“A spell to make you wet.” 

“Oh Merlin,” the girl whimpered. “Are you expecting me to act like a … like a….” 

“Like a what?” he said, fingers exploring her silky, wet folds, finding that small nub in the front, fondling it, making to grow harder. 

“Like a … fallen … woman,” she gasped, and he could see her neck was flushed. 

“I expect you to do your duty as my wife. That includes pleasuring me, whenever I want. It will be often, girl.” 

But the girl seemed to be lost for words, as she moaned, grinding herself on his fingers. 

Severus had experienced that some whores took their pleasure from men, but he hadn’t expected Hermione Granger - _ no, Snape _ \- to be like that. It was fine though, making it certain the girl would be a willing and enthusiastic partner in bed. _ Just like in his late-night fantasies of her. _

He groaned, pushing a thumb up into her tight hole, and she squirmed, panting loudly. 

“Such a good little wife,” he muttered, “such a delicious treat.” 

She pushed herself against his fingers, moans coming continuously now, and he fumbled with his breeches to free his straining cock. He was already dripping precum, his engorged head deeply red, and he butted it in between her cheeks, finding that small, tight opening. 

Rubbing her nub harder, he made her stiffen, her back arching up, as she squealed in delight: “Oh, Headmaster, oh, oh, my Lord!” 

He thrust inside her, feeling her walls flutter around him, before his cock met a barrier. He swallowed, knowing that he was about to take his virginal wife, just as she orgasmed on his fingers. 

Pushing forward, he entered her fully, and she almost yelled in shock. 

“It hurts!” she whined, wriggling on his cock, and he stilled, letting her adjust to him. 

Severus knew, he was better endowed than most men, and her tightness was squeezing him so deliciously. 

“There,” he said gruffly, “you’ll get used to taking my cock.” 

“Oh Merlin,” she whispered, and he felt her gradually relax. He started to thrust lightly into her, feeling how her walls swallowed him, but he could only hold back for so long. Pressing into his wife’s wet cunt, he took her roughly, like he wanted to, and she panted underneath him, giving off the occasional moan to encourage him. Pounding into her, he felt his orgasm build up, his balls tightening and cock hardening even more, before he erupted into bliss, shouting as he pumped his seed into his young wife. 

As he pulled out, he saw her sex drip with his come, the white, sticky fluid trailing out of her red, swollen sex. Fascinated, knowing that this would eventually put a child in her belly, he reached out, pushing his seed inside her abused opening again, making her shudder. 

He grimaced. _ That shuddering. Was this disgust over what he had done to her, or was it…? Her behaviour had been a pleasant surprise, but incongruent as well. Severus just couldn’t understand why his young wife had received him with such sexual enthusiasm. He would have sworn, she didn’t like him much, beforehand. _

Grabbing her, he turned her around, seeing her red and flushed face, her eyes locked on her feet. Gripping her chin, he forced her to look at him, and he slipped easily inside her untrained mind. He didn’t need to ask permission, because as of now, being her husband, he literally owned her. 

_Inside her mind was an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment and confusion, as well as a sexual contentment. Burrowing further into the recesses of his wife’s mind, he found excitement, desire, respect and … love. The girl was infatuated with him, and he almost pulled out in surprise. She had daydreams of being his wife, becoming the mother of his children, of him reading to her in the evenings, the sound of his voice caressing her ears, and of them passionately entwined in bed, of her representing Hogwarts proudly on his arm, of talking to a man with a brain to match her own. The shock of seeing himself represented as handsome, as desirable, made him stiffen in shock. _

Flustered, he left her mind, and she stared wide-eyed at him, her bottom lip quivering adorably. “You didn’t protest,” he breathed, “because you wanted this…” 

Shame coloured her face, and she nodded, whispering: “I wanted _ you _.” 

Severus had never, ever experienced to be loved by a witch, and he felt overwhelmed, almost like he wanted to cry, his chest tightening. Instead, he crushed his little wife to him, kissing her roughly, harshly, feeling strangely content with the fact that he not only owned her body, but her heart to. _ He’d take care of her, he always took care of what belonged to him. He would personally see to it, that Hermione Snape was the happiest wife in magical Britain. _

Xxxx 

Nuzzling the fuzzy hair of his daughter, he gave a small smile to his wife, noting that the midwife closed the door softly as she left the room. Hermione was pale, exhausted after giving birth, her head propped up by pillows in their great bed, her wild hair pooling around her. 

_ She had become pregnant that first night, and as her belly grew, she had been scandalized as he denied her the use of her corsets. He was sure, corsets couldn’t be healthy for the child. Not wearing corsets had made her uneasy outside their rooms, and she had tried Glamouring her belly. Severus had found, he enjoyed seeing his wife swelling with his child. He made her blush as he repeatedly tore down her Glamours, because he felt proud every time people saw her and realized this pregnant, beautiful witch belonged to Severus Snape, and that he had been the one to impregnate her. _

_ Then again, she was happy, reading through his library during her confinement. She had proven to be a witty and intelligent companion, and he found, he actually enjoyed talking with her, discussing Hogwarts, magic and life in general with her. Each night, he took her to bed, making sure she moaned and screamed for him. Later in the pregnancy, he loved to see her bounce on his cock, her big, swollen belly the very proof of his ownership. _

Their marriage had become a happy one, a stroke of luck into his dreary, dull life, and as his daughter blinked again, pursing her lips, looking to suckle again, he knew that he well and truly loved his pretty little wife and his family. 

“You did well, my love, she’s adorable,” he said gruffly to his wife, and she beamed back at him, raising her arms to receive their daughter to her breasts. _ And with a daughter, he knew he would have good reason to impregnate her again to get the heir his grandfather demanded too. _

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
Your main ship must be Severus/Hermione  
The main trope must be pregnancy/birth  
It needs to be less than 5k words  
You have to use the character Blaise Z.  
You must not use or mention Ginny W.


End file.
